Back to December
by anotherusermore
Summary: You gave me roses and I left them to die. I'll go back in time and change it but I can't, so if the chain is on your door, I understand. Toma lugar en el universo de "Amnesia". Punto de vista de Rachel.


Es el dia de mi boda.

Dios, estoy demasiado nerviosa y no se si que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Demasiadas cosas pasan por mi mente mientas me miro en el espejo. El vistido esta en su lugar, al igual que el velo y el ramo, y aun después de todos estos días de autoconvencimiento, se que nada de esto esta bien.

La estoy lastimando a ella. Demonios! Me estoy haciendo daño a mi misma! Pero si doy marcha atrás, le romperé el corazón a el.

Intento pensar que al hacer esto le hago la vida mas fácil a ella, que podrá irse de Lima con la ayuda de su madre y que triunfara; por que se que si me quedaba a su lado, todo terminara mal para ella y nuevamente perdería a su madre, y nunca podría perdonarme eso.

Necesito olvidarla, y ella a mi.

Se que el camino que elegí no es el mas convencional, pero es el único que tengo por ahora.

Aun puedo irme a Nueva York a perseguir mi sueño, aunque Finn insista en ir a California junto con Puck.

Son solo pequeños malentendidos, que se que podremos solucionar, aunque el insista que soy muy egoísta al no apoyarlo en sus decisiones, jamás dejare ir mis sueños y de eso estoy muy segura.

Ellos dos son muy diferentes entre si, sobretodo en su forma de hacerme sentir.

Ella siempre me decía lo lejos que llegaría, que le encntaria estar en la primera fila del primer musical que estelarizara.

En cambio el solo quiere que lo siga a donde el decida.

Esas son algunas de las cosas que me hacen dudar.

Pero no puedo dar marcha atrás.

Aunque la dañe a ella, por que, por mas que pienso en el daño que le hago, no olvido que ella me empujo a hacer esto.

Ella también me rompió el corazón.

Aun recuerdo el primer dia de clases, después de pasar un verano hermoso en donde nos conocimos mas a fondo y pasamos por momentos inolvidables, ella no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Pensé que en el momento en que me vio platicando con Finn frente a mi casillero, iba a venir hacia mi y arrastrarme hacia un aula vacia para montarme una escena o besarme hasta perder la conciencia, porque creí ver una chispa de celos en sus ojos, pero lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta e irse.

No volvimos a hablar en meses.

Ella no hizo el intento por contactarme, ni yo tampoco, y se que tal vez fue un poco de orgullo de mi parte, pero el dolor que sentí al ver que no pelearía por mi y se diera la vuelta tan fácilmente, después de decirme que me quería, fue enorme.

Y me sentí muy tonta por creer que me quería, que pelearía por mi.

Y la manera en que busque olvidarme de ella fue volver a aceptar a Finn en mi vida, y después de algunos meses de noviazgo, el inesperadamente me pidió matrimonio.

Fue demasiado sorpresivo, no sabia que hacer, asi que solo acepte, esperando que con esto las heridas dejadas por ella curaran, esperando que no doliera verla por los pasillos y desear besarla pero no poder hacerlo, esperando que ella se diera cuenta y se arrepintiera de no ser ella la que estaba a mi lado.

Y los días pasaron, le dije a mis padres sobre la boda, obviamente se opusieron, pero aun asi segui con los planes.

Queriendo sanar mi corazón roto.

Segui evitándola a toda costa.

Hasta un dia.

Salía del salón del coro cuando vi a un chico corriendo hacia ella y arrojándole un slushie en la cara.

No podía no hacer nada, asi que la tome de la mano y la guie hacia los sanitarios.

Una vez ahí, después de ayudarla un poco a asearse, hablamos, gritamos, hicimos el amor.

Dios! Cuanto la extrañaba, su boca, su s manos, su piel, su olor.

Pero todo esto estaba mal, lo se, y no pude evitar llorar en el momento que recuperábamos la respiración después de estar juntas una vez mas, la ultima vez.

Ella solo me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y al inhalar el olor de su piel, fue cuando tome el valor necesario para decirle lo que iba a hacer.

Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro, y enseguida me pregunto por que lo hacia.

No pude contenerlo mas.

-Por que te quiero olvidar, quiero olvidar todo lo maravillosa que eres, las cosas hermosas que me haces sentir, por que no luchaste por mi cuando finn se acerco a mi, preferiste darte vuelta e irte, como crees que interprete eso? El me ofrece algo que estoy segura tu nunca me hubieras dado, yo no quiero vivir en la clandestinidad, y mas aun sin un titulo de por medio por que, que fuimos Quinn? Amantes? Amigas con derecho? Dime! Que fuimos? Y crees que tienes el derecho de molestarte conmigo? Por que aquí tanto tu como yo tomamos decisiones equivocadas, tu creyendo que jugue contigo y alejandote, y yo pensando tontamente que lucharias por mi!

Y no pude controlar mis lagrimas, ni tampoco ella.

Y entonces me lo dijo.

Me pidió que no me casara.

Como se atrevía a pedirme eso?

No podía seguir mirándola, con todo ese dolor en sus ojos, dándole mis razones para seguir con esta locura, asi que solo le pedi que me apoyara en esto y me fui, dejándola sola en los sanitarios, llorando por lo que le dije y yo llorando por lastimarla de esa manera.

Y segui con los planes de boda e incluso le pedi ser una de las damas de honor.

Aun recuerdo la decepcion en su rostro, decepcion mezclada con dolor y rabia, y la entiendo, fue una mala decisión pedirle hacer eso, sabiendo toda nuestra historia, pero fui egoísta y la necesitaba ahí, necesitaba verla para saber que hacia lo correcto, de lo contrario, saldría corriendo de esa capilla y la iria a buscar, y dios sabe que eso no era lo correcto ni para mi ni para ella.

Ella acepto estar ahí, y sentí mi corazón romperse al escuchar su roto tono de voz.

Los días pasaron y el "gran" dia llego.

Ella no me volvió a rogar que me detuviera.

Y creo que lo hizo por respeto, por que a pesar de todo ella me respetaba y no quería influir en mis decisiones, a pesar que las mismas la lastimaban de una manera indescriptible.

Y aquí estamos hoy.

Todo esta listo, el pastor esta aquí, la capilla esta decorada con hermosas flores blancas y el me espera en el altar, con ea sonrisa boba, luciendo enormemente nervioso.

Pero falta ella.

-Donde esta Quinn?- Pregunto a mis padres.

-Creo que aun no llega hija- Responde uno de ellos mirando a todas partes.

-Pues no me caso si ella no esta aquí- Camino de regreso al cuarto en donde me vesti y busco mi celular.

"En donde estas? Ya vienes en camino? Te necesito aquí"

Escribo el mensaje y presiono enviar, y de inmediato tomo conciencia de mi egoísmo, del daño que le he estado haciendo con todo esto, tal vez ella no quiere estar aquí.

Y sé que no quiere, que le duele.

Que he sido demasiado egoísta al pedirle estar aquí, presenciar el momento en el que le doy el "si quiero" a el, y es entonces cuando comprendo todo.

Ella no va a venir.

Tomo el celular y lo arrojo al sofá que esta en el cuarto del vestidor y salgo por la puerta, segundos antes de cerrar lo escucho sonar, pero lo ignoro, tengo una boda a la cual asistir.

Llego al altar y comienza la ceremonia, me siento mal, me duele el pecho, pero no de dolor físico, mas bien emocional, de esos dolores que te quitan el aire y te sientes nervioso, ansioso y sabes que algo pasara, que te paraliza por completo.

Llega el momento de la colocación de los anillos, cuando Finn me esta poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular, se escucha un celular sonar en toda la capilla, volteo a ver y observo a santana salir de la capilla con una mirada de confusión mientras contesta, disculpándose por la interrupción.

Ni siquiera llega a la puerta cuando la escucho gritar el nombre de Quinn y hacer muchas preguntas.

Alejo mi mano de las de Finn sin notar que el anillo ya esta colocado en mi dedo y corro hacia ella.

-Que pasa Santana? Que pasa con Quinn?- Pregunto lo mas rápido que puedo,

-Ella… Ella tuvo un accidente al venir para aca, esta en el hospital, lo siento Berry, me tengo que ir, ella esta en el quirófano ahora y ella es mas importante para mi que esta locura que estas cometiendo.

Y diciendo esto sale corriendo por la puerta al igual que Brittany, que es seguida por todos los chicos del club, incluyendo al señor Shuester

Volteo a ver a Finn que aun sigue parado en el altar, y solo atina a decirme:

-Rachel, solo tienes que ponerme el anillo y decir algunas parabras, no importa que todos se hallan ido, regresa aquí y terminemos la ceremonia.

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de mi error.

En verdad pensaba casarme con el?

-Dios Finn! Quinn tuvo un accidente y esta grave en le hospital y tu solo puedes pensar en seguir con la boda? Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto, me tengo que ir.

Y sin mas salgo corriendo por la capilla, seguida por mis padres.

A lo lejos puedo escuchar a Finn gritando mi nombre, pero lo ignoro. Por fin me doy cuenta que por mas que me case con el, que trate de olvidar a Quinn o me convenza de que lo que hago esta bien, nunca la sacare de mi mente y de mi corazón.

Y lo único que hago es hacerme daño a mi misma.

Al mismo tiempo un enorme sentiemiento de culpa me invade, por que si no fuera por mi estupidez de casarme, ella no habría tenido ningun accidente.

Mis padres me alcanzan cuando llego al auto y les pido por favor me lleven con ella, necesito saber como esta, que le paso.

Llego al hospital y veo a todos lo chicos del club y me dirijo a directamente a Santana.

-Que paso? Como esta?

-Tuvo un accidente de trafico, una camioneta golpeo su auto y la saco del camino, esta en cirugía y aun no sabemos nada.

Me responde con lagrimas en los ojos y no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que deslizarme hacia abajo contra la padred en la que estoy apoyada y llorar silenciosamente, mientras siento los brazos de uno de mis padres alrededor de mis hombros tratando de tranquilizarme.

Horas después un doctor sale y pregunta por los familiares de Quinn Fabray, su madre de inmediato se levanta y le informa que ella sobrevivioa la cirugía, pero que el golpe en su cabeza fue muy fuerte, y esperaran a que despierte para saber cuales son las secuelas del mismo, pero que no saben exactamente cuando despertara.

Eso solo me hace sentir peor y comenzar a llorar otra vez, me siento tan culpable.

Horas después casi todos los chicos del club se han ido y yo sigo ahí, con mi vestido de novia y el maquillaje corrido.

-Hija, deberías ir a acambiarte de ropa y descansar un poco, aun no sabemos cuando despertara.

-No quiero, no puedo- contesto con la voz quebrada.

-Pero hija…- Siguen insistiendo.

-Ya dije que no me moveré de aquí hasta saber que esta perfectamente.

-Entonces dejanos traerte algo de ropa y comida, esta bien?-

Asiento, eso si lo puedo aceptar.

Despues de un par de horas, mis padres regresan con ropa y comida para mi.

Voy al baño a quitarme el vestido y veo algo que capta mi atención.

Aun tengo el anillo puesto.

Me lo quito y busco algún lugar para guardarlo, pero temo que se extravie y me lo vuelvo a colocar.

Unos minutos mas tarde salgo de los sanitarios y veo que Santana, Brittany y Judy no están en la sala de espera.

-En donde están todos?- pregunto a mis padres.

-Quiero que te tranquilices, ok?- me dice papa Leroy mientras acaricia mi hombro y me quita la bolsa con el vestido de las manos.

-Por favor, dime que pasa?- Pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Ok, acaba de venir una enfermera a informar que Quinn acaba de despertar…-

Inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras salgo corriendo al cuarto en donde se que esta, y al entrar la veo.

Se ve tan vulnerable, tiene raspones en toda la cara, y una venda le cubre la cabeza.

Lo único que puedo hacer es correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente pero me detengo al oir un pequeño quejido de dolor y me alejo.

-Oh dios mio! Lo siento lo siento! Por dios estas bien?

Creo que la lastime, soy una idiota.

-Si yo solo, creo que tengo algo roto por aquí y cualquier moviemiento duele horrores, amm y tu… quien eres?

Espera… acaba de preguntar quien soy yo? Pero que pasa? Volteo a ver a santana y ella me explica.

-El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que provoco una amnesia que no sabemos si será permanente o no, ella acaba de despertar pero el doctor dice que estará en observación y esperamos que haya avances con ella.

Volteo a verla y la sorpendo mirando mi mano izquierda con el ceño fruncido.

Ella esta mirando el anillo.


End file.
